


Halloween

by jigglyghostbutts



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Reader is male, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigglyghostbutts/pseuds/jigglyghostbutts
Summary: "What would it be like trying to explain Halloween to the skeleton brothers?"a one shot based on a prompt I filled for a friend of mine





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> what a creative title!  
> it's only implied that reader and Sans are together, I guess. also the only reason why Reader is male here is because of one line, p much. they could easily be gender neutral if you want. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
>   
> I wrote this a year ago lmao  
> I have tons of prompts like this that I've done but have never posted because I don't know what to title a fic of a collection of prompts?? it bums me out.

When October rolls around, you come to the realization that you forgot to explain an important human holiday to Sans and Papyrus. They’re both rightly confused to see decorative skeletons and skulls all over the place the next time you go out around town.

“I probably should’ve told you about Halloween, huh?”

“WHAT?” Papyrus is busy looking over a store window that’s covered in static stickers.

“Halloween. It’s a holiday we have here.”

Papyrus looks back toward you.

“WHAT DOES IT HAVE TO DO WITH PLASTIC SKELETONS??”

“Well—”

“and spiders,” Sans interrupts.

“AND GHOSTS!” Papyrus adds.

“and, uh… skimpy outfits…?”

Wait, how the heck did he know about that already?

You look over and see that Sans is looking into the window of a costume shop. Oh.

“Well, I can explain all of those things, if you let me.”

“ok.”

“Halloween’s a holiday about things we find scary—”

“WHAT!?!” Papyrus looks surprised, to say the least. “HOW ARE SKELETONS SCARY??”

“because that’s what humans look like when they die,” Sans replies, bumping his shoulder into you as the three of you continue walking.

“OH.” Papyrus frowns. “RIGHT. I KEEP FORGETTING ABOUT THAT.”

You stifle a laugh.

“I mean, I don’t think they’re particularly scary, but this _is me_ we’re talking about, so…” Dang, you’re going to be shitty at explaining this. You’ve never had to think about it like this before, since it was just something you grew up with and experienced for yourself.

“It’s also, uh, about dressing up and pretending to be something or someone else for a night,” you continue. “Plus, you can get free candy from people if you wear a costume to their house.”

Papyrus considers this news for a few seconds.

“THAT SOUNDS LIKE FUN,” he exclaims. “I WANT A COSTUME!”

“what do you want to be?”

“A HANDSOME SKELETON, OF COURSE!”

“Well, that’s easy,” you laugh.

“I KNOW!!” He looks so proud of himself. You smile and check your phone.

“You have, uh… 30 days to make any other parts of your costume.”

“EXCELLENT! THAT’S PLENTY OF TIME!”

“I’ll help, if you want.” You almost stop in your tracks because you remember something very important. You nearly jump up and down next to them, suddenly excited. “Oh oh! And I can show you a really good movie that I always watch around this time of year.”

You just hope that the movie isn’t insulting to him or Sans, because that would be a crying shame.

 

“IT’S A PUMPKIN MAN!” Papyrus exclaims from beside you on the couch. Lately he’s been very interested in humanity’s portrayal of monsters from before the barrier broke, so even within the first few minutes he’s invested in the film. Sans is on your other side, leaning on the armrest and staring at the screen with amusement.

Meanwhile, you’re trying your damnedest to keep quiet unless prompted. You know how - despite doing it himself - Papyrus hates it when Sans gives a running commentary on movies, so you assume treating one like a sing-along might fall under the same category. Damn this movie’s catchy music!

“OH NO WILL THAT PUT OUT THE—” Papyrus interrupts himself with a gasp, his eyes bugging out of his skull. He smacks his cheeks with his hands and goes wall-eyed in his excitement. “ _HE’S A SKELETON!!!”_

“Yeah, Jack’s pretty great. I had a crush on him as a kid,” you admit.

“suddenly a lot of things make more sense,” Sans says. You shove him off the couch in retaliation, much to his amusement and Papyrus’ alarm.

They end up loving the movie, and now Papyrus also can’t wait for Christmas. (“IT’S SUSPICIOUSLY SIMILAR TO ONE OF OUR OWN HOLIDAYS…”)

 

“that sucks,” Sans says after you explain the skimpy costumes to him. You’re both lounging on your bed, Papyrus having left a few hours ago.

“Yeah…” You brighten suddenly. “But I can buy one, if you want.”

“yes.” He doesn’t say it with enthusiasm, but definitely not with disinterest, either.

“Don’t think I’d wear it out anywhere, though.” You’d most likely freeze your balls off if you did.

“that’d probably be for the best, since that’s not what i had in mind anyway.”

“What,” you tease, “you think I should buy one for you?” You poke his forehead.

Sans laughs.

“not what i had in mind either, but that’d be funny.”

“It’d also be a pain in the ass to find one in your size.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
